


D.Va Writing

by TeaWriting



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: D.Va - Freeform, Other, gender neutral reader, sfw, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaWriting/pseuds/TeaWriting
Summary: A collection of one-shots about or involving D.Va.





	1. Chapter 1

The following chapters will be one-shot pieces about or involving D.Va, this is a title page.


	2. Welp, We're Dead!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.Va pulls a prank on the university Dean, causing her and the reader to hide.

The footsteps thudded on the hard flooring, echoing off of the surrounding walls. There were two sets, the first close together, followed by another further away, but louder and combined with the odd shout. The leading sets darted down the corridors, twisting and turning through the halls, trying to lose the pursuer.

“In here!” she said, crashing through a classroom door and pulling you in. You both jumped under a long desk, which thankfully had enough space for the two of you

You took a few moments to catch your breath before whispering, “Hana,” you began, panting, “why’d you have to prank the Dean?”

Hana turned to you, panting and grinning, “Seemed fun,” she answered, “Plus did you see his face when the ball hit the top of his head!” she finished chuckling between breaths.

You had to admit, helping Hana to prank the Dean of your University had been fun. It was a simple prank, balancing a soccer ball on a partially opened door. When the Dean opened the door, the ball fell and bounced on his head, knocking his glasses to the floor. You had both laughed hysterically from your hiding spot, so the Dean had thundered after you. You knew you’d get in trouble, but only if he could catch you, he had no other way to prove it was either of you.

You both held your breath as his loud footsteps reached the door, but you sighed with relief when he passed. However, you both decided it would be best to sit there a little longer, just to be sure.

A few moments later, the door creaked open, followed by loud footsteps, “Welp! We’re dead!” Hana whispered to you. You both sat there nervously, trying not to make a sound.

“BOO!”

You both screamed, falling out from under the table. The laughter followed shortly after, with Lena falling from in front of the desk.

“Oh, the looks on your faces are priceless! I saw your trainers, Hana!” she laughed, “Come on, let’s get you both back to the dorms before the Dean sees you!” she said, helping you both up.


End file.
